


人该如何逃离自己的阴影

by VioletHill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHill/pseuds/VioletHill
Summary: 人人都与死神共舞，而他们所不知道的——是没人像哈利·波特那样。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	人该如何逃离自己的阴影

**Author's Note:**

> 死神德拉科和哈利的故事。写这篇的时候一直在想，我们阿哈很勇敢，但是不可逃避的责任和“两个人只能有一个活下来”的预言从出生就伴随着他，或许有些恐惧他藏在心底，没有对任何一个人说过。英语版的Wie wird man seinen Schatten los?里有歌词这样写:"My shadow always follows me no matter how I tried to be. I cannot crawl out of my skin. I can't escape my destiny. It wasn't my choice to be what I was born to be. But it's my fate I can't retreat my shadow always follows me." 死亡是他的阴影，死神是恐惧的具象，两者追随着他的命运，而他该如何反抗和逃离才能获得自由崭新的生命？

人该如何逃离自己的阴影？*

罗恩·韦斯莱说这题他会，开始掰着手指头往上数他的五个哥哥，其中有三个在莫丽眼里达到优秀，另外两个不那么优秀可是很会讲笑话。更别提下面还有个小妹妹，他理解莫丽要照顾很多孩子，可他的确是最不受宠的那个。但这不是这个故事里“阴影”的意思，这里的阴影更虚无缥缈，更难以理解，譬如一个人从哪来在干什么要到哪去，譬如婴儿睡梦中的微笑，譬如哈利·波特的死神。人人都和死神共舞，但不会有人像他那样。**

***  
哈利睁开眼睛，冷不丁看见一个人侧躺在他身边。

“你非得一声招呼不打就出现？”他猛地坐起来。

“为什么不能，你小时候可很喜欢我来看你的。”死神很愉悦地说，他也坐起来，凑近哈利的脸，伸手妄图抚平他凌乱的黑发。

“我长大了。”

“有一次，是不是你七岁的时候，那会你还住在碗柜里，”死神没理他，自顾自说下去，“小男孩做噩梦了，拉着我的手说害怕......”

他真的去拉哈利的手了，张开手掌覆在哈利的手背上。

“你......”

“哈利，你在和谁说话？”罗恩嘟囔了一句，在睡梦中翻了个身。

哈利感到一股莫名的心虚，尽管别人看不见他的死神，他还是拉下了四柱床前的帘子。

没有人知道，哈利在七岁的时候，拥有了一个属于他的死神。

***  
“起床！你这个懒惰的小废物！”佩妮姨妈叫道，用力地敲着碗柜的门。哈利迷迷糊糊地套上毛衣，戴上眼镜爬了出来。“中午玛姬就要来了，你要是十点之前不把台阶和花园给我清理干净，就等着吃半年的罐头豆子吧！”她一手叉着腰，另一只手指着地上的清洁工具，洗洁精旁边还放了一个小碟子，里面盛着两片干巴巴的面包——是他的早饭。

哈利草草地咽下面包，用细瘦的手臂拎着水桶和铲子推开门，寒气扑了满怀，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。进入十一月以后，伦敦的黑夜已经变长，现在是星期六早上七点半，天空还是没有光泽的淡蓝色。他看着街道对面彭斯太太家灰蒙蒙屋子叹了口气，他们还在睡梦当中，整条街都在睡梦当中。他把手伸进橡胶手套，祈祷这样就能抵御寒冷，然后跪下去准备干活儿，膝盖隔着单薄的布料贴在了冰冷的石阶上。

感觉像过了一个世纪，太阳总算升起来了，因为哈利非但没有因为劳动暖和过来，反而在出了一层汗之后被冷风带走了更多的热量，他的手冻得僵硬，因为冷水的缘故胀痛着，更别提被达利出门的时候“不小心”踩了一下。谢天谢地，他在佩妮姨妈指定的时间里完成了家务，站起身来长呼了一口气。

中午的时候玛姬姑妈来了，哈利被迫站到门口和达利一起迎接她。

“哦，瞧瞧我可爱的小宝贝达达，你强壮的像一头小牛！”玛姬姑妈粗声大气地在哈利森后嚷着，达利从屋里冲出来，推了他一个趔趄。玛姬姑妈紧紧抱了达利一下，或许说他像个小猪更合适，哈利看着达利贪婪的眼神想，他正盯着被姑妈塞到手里的一张崭新的二十英镑得意地笑着。

“再看看这位，”玛姬姑妈问过佩妮姨妈的脸后把矛头对准了哈利，“无精打采、哭丧着脸，德斯礼一家好心地收养你，你怎么能这么报答他们？”

没等她的讽刺继续下去，那只叫利皮的斗牛犬突然露出尖牙冲了过来，吓得哈利拔腿就跑。他蹿到后院，可是狗穷追不舍，呼哧呼哧的喘息声越来越近，他回头看了一眼，下意识闭上眼睛，再睁眼的时候，他已经坐在后院那棵十九英尺高的苹果树上了。

闻声而来看笑话的达利震惊地瞪大了眼睛，想要大声嘲笑之际被自己的母亲一把捂住了嘴。“你自找的，”她恶狠狠地盯着哈利，“就在上面待着吧，别想会有人来帮你。”

一整个下午，哈利都坐在那棵苹果树的树杈上，他很冷，也很疲倦，但还是紧紧抓住树杈不让自己掉下去。冬季的黑夜长，意味着白昼转瞬即逝，约莫是下午四点钟的时候天色开始变暗，他把头贴在树干上，眼皮控制不住地打架，他抓着树杈的双手力道开始松懈，不知怎得腿又滑了一下，弗农姨父或许不必麻烦送自己去医院了，他在落入空中那一刻想，他会摔断脖子的。

可是想象中的疼痛并没有到来，一双有力的手臂稳稳地托住了哈利，昏睡过去之前，他努力睁开眼，看见一头金发，像海平面上升起的朝阳一般耀眼。

***

哈利睁开眼，惊讶地发现碗柜里并不是漆黑一片，而是亮着柔和的光，还有一个人，这人很高，碗柜的尺寸对于他来说实在是有些勉强，他叉开腿坐在那里，胳膊肘搭在自己的膝关节上，十指交叉，左手中指上带着一个有复杂花纹的戒指。

“你是谁？”哈利很轻地问，如果吵醒德斯礼一家，他并没有理由解释为什么碗柜里会凭空出现一个陌生人，一个很有佩妮姨妈平时看的八卦小报上皇室花边新闻合集里出现的“上流社会”气质的人。

“一个朋友。”那个人说。

“我没有朋友。”

“那我就是，当你需要我的时候我总会出现。”

“如果我需要做家务，你会帮我吗？”哈利想了想，不确定地问道。

“抱歉，我不能。你是我在这世上的唯一联系，只有你能看到我。”那个人淡淡地微笑了一下。

“为什么？”黑发小人好奇地歪着脑袋问。

“因为，”那个人犹豫着，“我是死神。”

哈利打量了他一下，他穿着白色衣服，柔顺的淡金色长发在脑后松散地扎着，面容年轻，还有个尖尖的下巴，实在是和恐怖电影里的死神模样大相径庭。

“那我就要死掉了吗？”哈利想到电影里的死神，戴着黑色兜帽手持镰刀，那是将死之人所能看到的最后的事物。

“什么？不，当然不会，你的时间还很长，我会陪你到最后。”年轻的死神语气缓慢而庄重。

“你是死神。”哈利用肯定地语气陈述着，那人点了点头。“可你是热的，”他想到老师在课堂上讲过，“你还有心跳。”

“我是死神，不是死人。”他假装板起脸，灰色的眼睛眯了起来，淡金色的头发在光下泛着微妙的光泽。

“是被西西弗斯绑架的那个吗？”****

“当然不是。”年轻的死神用看白痴的眼神看着哈利，“你的问题太多了，现在闭上眼睛，睡觉。”

真奇怪，当他说完这句话时，刚才填满碗柜的亮光消失了，又是一片寂静的黑暗。

“别走。”

“我就在这。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自德语音乐剧《莫扎特》中曲目"Wie wird man seinen Schatten los?"（人该如何逃离自己的阴影？）  
> **出自德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》中Prolog的歌词"Alle tanzten mit dem Tod - doch niemand wie Elisabeth."（人人都与死神共舞——但没人像伊丽莎白那样。）  
> ***借鉴了德语音乐剧《伊丽莎白》第一幕中的场景Starnberger湖畔，Sissi爬上了一个很高的马戏团道具然后跌落，被Der Tod接住。  
> ****希腊神话里西西弗斯绑架过死神，让世间失去了死亡。


End file.
